This invention relates to a construction for holding a disconnected fuse, used in an automobile or the like, when the fuse is not in use, in order to avoid dark current.
FIG. 8 shows a automobile fuse box disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open (Kokai) Utility Model Application No. 18947/87. The fuse box 15 is constituted by a fuse box body 16, and a fuse cover 17 attached to the fuse box body 16. Mounted within the fuse box body 16 are a plurality of insertion portions 18' for receiving respective plug-in type flanged-head fuses 8', as shown in FIG. 9. A specific one 18 among these insertion portions 18' is projected to a greater extent than the others so as to be more conspicuous. During a period from the manufacture of an automobile to the time when the automobile is delivered to the user, and also during a period when the automobile is not being operated, the specific fuse 8 is disconnected or withdrawn so as to prevent a battery from being consumed by dark current developing with respect to electrical parts, such as a clock, connected directly to the battery.
FIG. 10 shows one example of a wiring diagram for the above fuse box, including switches SW1 and SW2, an ordinary fuse 8', the specific fuse 8, reference battery E via the switches SW1 and SW2, and electrical parts Y and Z connected directly to the battery E, but not via the switches SW1 and SW2. However, in the above conventional construction, it is very cumbersome to store the withdrawn specific fuse 8, and there is a risk that the specific fuse may be lost.